


Tales of a Check-Out Girl

by charliesdragon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesdragon/pseuds/charliesdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, a check out girl at Granny’s one-stop shop, can’t wait to graduate high school so she can get out of town. When Belle, the new girl and a new customer of Ruby’s enters her life, things get more complicated. Suddenly the feelings she has been forced to ignore are boiling over and she finally has a reason to live in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

$0.79

Ruby was tired of all the adults patting her head and telling Granny how cute it was that she had her own register. All she wanted were for people to take her and her cardboard checkout stand seriously and buy something from her. But she had no such luck. All adults ever wanted to do at Granny’s One-Stop shop was to be in and out as fast as possible, getting whatever they wanted in a “timely” and boring manner. There was no pizazz or fun in the transaction and Ruby wanted to change that. Due to the warm, and sticky weather, it seemed that everybody in the small town of Blake, Maine had come in to buy a drink or ice cream cone by midafternoon. After 2PM, it became clear to Ruby that people had decided not to go out altogether, leaving the store with little to no activity. 

“Alright, I’m going to the back to see how many Dasanis we have in stock, I’ll be right back,” Granny said, wiping her sweaty brow with a cloth.

Ruby nodded dully, peeling the sides of her make shift computer and directing her eyes to the floor. She hated the sound of an empty store and waited impatiently for the bell to ring.  So she almost jumped out of her skin when a low voice piped up in front of her.

“Hi, I want to buy this.”

Ruby looked up to face the person behind the voice, connecting eyes with a bright blue pair that drew most of Ruby’s attention. Realizing her own blatant staring, she looked down to notice the bag of skittles the stranger held.

A little taken aback at first, Ruby straightened herself up and took the candy from the patron. “Um sure, I don’t have too many customers right now.”

She brought the skittles to her aluminum scanner, looking at the computer screen to “see” the price (although she knew from first-hand experience that all personal-sized candy were .79 cents) and read aloud the price.

The girl, roughly around the same age as her, handed over a crumbled up dollar bill. Ruby made a move to open up the register, but only spotted a piece of paper with a drawn on dollar sign. Panicked, she looked at the girl in front of her, not knowing how to explain her lack of a properly functional register. Suddenly, Ruby’s cheeks flushed red, reality hitting her hard and leaving her in a state of embarrassment.

The girl smiled, opening her bag of skittles, “It’s okay, you can keep the change.”

Ruby smiled back, “Thank you. Next time it’s going to be on me.”

The girl nodded, bringing her hand up to wave a small goodbye. The clicking of metal against metal, led Ruby to notice a sparkling gold and silver charm bracelet on the stranger’s wrist, spotting a distinctive tea pot charm that seemed embellished with small jewels.

Ruby’s first customer turned on her heels, popping skittles in her mouth along the way, and left the store in Ruby’s wake. Too light weight to signal to Granny that someone had entered and left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

$6.88

September was Ruby’s least favorite month. In part, this was due to Ruby having to deal with her classmate’s bragging about their summer vacations in Europe and eating local delicacies on the other side of the world. It wasn’t as if they really appreciated the rich cultures of the places they visited, but it always was some sort of competition on who had the best summer stories. Of course, Ruby always got last place. All Ruby had to offer for excitement was the time a customer started going into labor in the checkout lane, which wasn’t much at all.

Granny was trusting Ruby more and more with being by herself in the shop. After all, Blake, Maine was probably one of the safeties cities in the country. Alone, she passed most of her time by propping her tablet to an extra wooden stool and watching Netflix. She had become good at pausing the shows just before the patrons crossed the threshold.

Ruby glanced up at the clock that rested above the freezer section of the store and read that it was 20 minutes before 5 PM. During this time people usually came in at intervals of 10 to 12 minutes and Ruby hadn’t seen anyone in close to 11. It was nearing the 12 minute mark when a girl, dressed entirely in blue from head to toe, walked in. Like clockwork.

She was an unfamiliar face, something that Ruby didn’t encounter very often here and looked young enough to even be in Ruby’s grade, a rising junior in Blake’s one and only high school, or what Ruby liked to call boreschool.

The girl went straight to the back section toward the frozen items, seemingly as if she knew where she was going. Ruby busied herself by cleaning out the checkout lane, making sure that it looked more than presentable as Granny had always stressed the importance of first impressions.

In no time at all, the girl approached Ruby, in one hand carrying a carton of cookie dough ice cream and in the other carrying a bag of skittles.

“Good Afternoon,” Ruby greeted.

Up close, Ruby could see that not only was this new customer unfamiliar, but they were also beautiful. She felt her palms begin to sweat and blood rush to her cheeks.

“Hey,” the girl smiled, putting down her items onto the counter.

“New here?”

The girl nodded, smiling “That obvious.” She pulled out her wallet, the clicking of metal drawing Ruby’s attention, “But actually, once upon a time, my family and I use to live here.”

Ruby tried not to stare, but the bracelet on the customer’s wrist was too familiar. There were not a lot of jeweled tea cup bracelets that Ruby saw.

The girl looked at Ruby with bright blue eyes, her eyebrows knitting together as a thought seemed to strike her.

At the same time, Ruby and the stranger blurted out, “I think I know you.”

The stranger brought her hand under her chin, wrapping the other one around her waist, “Were you working here a few years ago? Oh gosh, the last time I came here I was-“

“My first customer? Back then, I didn’t really have a working register.” Ruby laughed at the memory and began checking out the items that was in front of her.

The girl grinned, “It was actually pretty cute.”

Ruby felt warm, bringing her right hand to rub the back of her neck. “Yeah, my granny owns the store. I help around when I can.”

“That’s great,” the stranger said, “You go to Coleman High, right?”

Ruby nodded, “Unfortunately, I still have two years left.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll see you around. I’m schooling there as well.”

Ruby’s heart fluttered. “I’m sure you will.”

Ruby handed her the change, just as another customer entered the store.

“By the way, my name is Belle.”

Belle left the store, as Ruby got the distinctive feeling that things around Blake, Maine, at least for her, were going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

$0.00

Ruby knew straight away that Belle would be welcomed with open arms at school. People here weren’t used to meeting new people, especially one’s as well versed and traveled as Belle. She was interesting, beautiful, and the type of person that everyone wanted as a friend.

But still, Ruby was surprised that Belle still found time to acknowledge her existence, even after Ruby was sure she was clued in on her status as the resident outcast. This was all due to the incident of 8th grade, when Ruby confessed her attraction to her former best friend, Linda Marks, who in turn made sure everyone in town knew as well. At least Ruby had learned early on the #1 rule for gay girls everywhere: to never fall in love with a straight girl.

Ruby was restocking the chip aisle, when the bell fastened above the door rang, and Belle walked in.

“Hey Ruby.”

Belle nearly dropped a bag of fritos on the floor, startled. This new girl had a surprising good skill of sneaking up on people when they least expected it, which honestly only added to her mystique. She looked up at Belle, briefly taken aback by her beauty, before putting on a straight face (the only thing straight about her).

“Hey.”

Belle twiddled her hair, looking around the store, “I have to say this is the best convenience store in Blake.”

Grinning, Ruby replied, “Belle, this is the _only_ convenience store in Blake.”

She picked up a few bags of chips from the box beside Red and joined her in restocking them, “It’s still true, though.”

Ruby shook her head, again a bit surprised at Belle’s friendliness toward her.

“So, how are you liking Blake?”

Belle tilted her head, aligning a bag of Cheetos perfectly into place, “I guess I feel nostalgic, because it brings up memories of my childhood, but overall, I realize I’m more of a city gal. Have you ever lived outside of Blake?”

Shaking her head, Ruby answered, “I wish. It seems like my only ticket out of here is college.”

“Any ideas on where you want to go?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but maybe out west? I think it’s where I’ll find more people like me.”

Ruby could almost punch herself. “People like me.” _Oh Lord, I’m gay, not a fricken’ mutant._

Belle nodded, “Honestly, any city outside of this town, would be your best bet to find people like you.”

She smiled at Ruby and Ruby could almost feel her heart run out of her chest.

With Belle’s assistance, Red was finished restocking the chips faster than she had anticipated.

“So can you go on break now?”

Ruby nodded, picking up the empty cardboard box that housed the left over chips, and motioned to Granny, who was currently checking out a regular patron, that she was going in the back. Granny looked at Belle and Ruby and smiled.

2 hours later Ruby and Belle were sitting in the back room, passing around a bag of sour skittles. Ruby had learned that Belle was born in Boston, and her only ties to Blake, Maine were her grandparents, who now needed to be taken care of. She baked more than she did her homework and she read more than she baked. She loved adventure and wanted to be a journalist.

“Honestly, I don’t understand how I have the grades that I do.” Belle said, filling her mouth with candy. “If it weren’t for Mr. Peterson’s absences in the last few days, I would be swamped.”

Red nodded, “Tell me about it. I actually have homework for gym class.”

Belle pulled out her phone and checked the time, “Alright, my friend, I have to head out.”

They got up from the counter they were both sitting on and headed toward the door of the back room. Belle walked to the front of the store, waving goodbye to Granny in the process, before looking over her shoulders at Ruby.

“See you tomorrow!”

The door swished shut behind Belle, leaving the store empty of customers. Granny looked at Red, smiling wide.

Ruby quickly shook her head, “She’s just a friend, grandma.”

Granny didn’t say anything, but continued to grin as if she was having the time of her life.

Ruby turned away to avoid Granny seeing that she was smiling too. Ruby knew that Granny wanted to see her happy, especially after the whole fiasco with Liana Marks in middle school, and having a real friend in this shitty town was just what she needed. But Ruby also knew she couldn’t fall for Belle. It would only lead to disaster and she had sworn to herself that she would never fall in love, or even, like another girl at Blake. She wasn’t ready to pick herself up again when their friendship was destroyed. She wasn't ready to be alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Boo!"

Belle grabbed hold of Ruby who jumped a mile out of her skin. 

"To be perfectly honest, you would make a really good spy," Ruby grinned as Belle patted herself on the back. 

"Well, right now, I'm hoping to make a really good pirate," Belle stepped away far enough for Ruby to see her whole outfit, "How's the hat? Too costumey?"

They were costume shopping at Blake's one and only pop-up Halloween store, smack down in the middle of town. Growing up in a small place like Blake, traditions like Halloween were practically holidays. School got out early and stores, like Granny's One-Stop shop, stayed open late. Any excuse to get drunk was widely accepted in town.

Ruby felt her face flush. Belle's outfit fit her body perfectly, like a glove to a hand. She wore a red wine colored coat that was embroidered with a distinct pattern, along with a knee length skirt that ended where her boots began. She directed her attention to the hat, something safe. It was black, textured and the flaps went up on each side. 

"I think it fits." Ruby said, turning to see the costume she held in her hand. Belle picked up the end of the skirted part of the costume. 

"Ruby, please tell me you're not actually thinking of being a check-out girl for Halloween," Belle's mouth flung open to reveal her true shock. 

Ruby laughed, "I think it's funny, but look, this uniform has pretty deep pockets. I could probably put my phone or tablet in here, no problem. Besides I thought you also wanted to be a check out girl."

"Yeah, but not on Halloween. Today's the only day to walk around in a pirate costume and be praised." Belle picked up the other costume Ruby had picked up, "Why not the Bride of Frankenstein?"

Ruby put down the check-out girl's outfit and picked up what Belle had pointed to. She had always wanted to be the wife of the first human-made creation there was( I mean in this town it seemed better than wifing another human woman), but always was worried of botching the whole concept up."Only if you help me with the hair."

Belle smiled, "Deal." 

The store was full of other students doing late-minute shopping. They threw incredulous glances at Belle and Ruby, presumably surprised to see them shopping together and Ruby didn't blame them. Belle had the opportunity to hang out with virtually anybody she wanted at school, but time and time again, she chose Ruby. After being ostracized for just existing, Ruby almost forgot what it felt like to be chosen first.

Belle returned to the fitting room, and Ruby examined the Bride's outfit closer. She looked up when she heard a freshman she recognized from the school's cafeteria yell across the store to his friend. "Hey man, you can't wear that. That's so gay."

A group in the back of the store started laughing and Ruby felt as if she had been slapped. She felt eyes on her, as the laughing became louder and canceled out the store's music. Suddenly the room felt crowded. She put her costume down and yelled over to Belle, "Hey, I'm going to step out for a sec."

She hoped that Belle hadn't heard any of what was said, as Ruby was already embarrassed enough.  Belle was easily distracted, so it was a likely possibility.

"Okay!" Belle replied, seemingly oblivious of how the mood of the store changed from comfortable to hostile.

Ruby couldn't get out of the store fast enough and as soon as she left the store she felt able to breathe again.

Behind the curtains of the fitting room Belle bit her lip, so hard it seemed destined to pop. 

She sighed, resting her head against the mirror and whispered. "I'm so sorry, Ruby."


	5. Chapter 5

$4.56

“Do you know your nostrils flare out in little wings when you’re mad?”

“Good, maybe I can fly away from here.”

“Ooo, is that teenage angst I hear.” Belle pursed her lips, widening her eyes to feign surprise.

Ruby rolled her eyes, but quickly redirected her attention to Belle. It was Friday afternoon, a few hours since school had let out for winter break. Belle was now a regular at Granny’s one-stop shop, stopping by every afternoon to buy candy or juice, and staying long after her purchase to chat with Ruby.

It was almost as if she had always been there and Ruby couldn’t remember a time when she was ever happier.

“I’m the epitome of teenage angst. Speaking of which, are you down to watch The Breakfast Club after my shift.”

“Red, I’m always down to see The Breakfast Club.”

Belle had taken a liking to calling Ruby ‘Red’ after noticing how often Ruby’s ears would turn crimson whenever Belle was around. Ruby blamed it entirely on the incoming cold.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to the front of the store. A convertible had rolled into a front parking space and people were getting out. Ruby’s stomach turned. She could spot trouble a mile away, and today trouble took the form of Linda Marks and her group of friends.

They wheeled the door open, not taking long to notice Belle. Linda squealed, “Belle! Just the person I wanted to see-“ She stopped when she saw Ruby. Her friends continued down the aisle, picking up chips and other snacks along the way.  Belle walked up to Linda, just as Linda grabbed hold of her arm.

“Ew, why do you hang out with that Lucas girl,” Linda said to Belle, “She probably has a crush on you or something.”

Belle furrowed her brows, “She’s pretty cool.”

Linda’s eyes widened, “But, how can you be _comfortable_ with having her around you? I mean, unless you’re-“

Belle laughed, “I almost forgot Lenin’s party, now that’s a way to spend Friday night. Are you heading there right now?”

Linda squealed again, “Yeah, you should totally come. I know Micheal is going to be there and I know he’s been dying to talk to you. Loads, better than being here.”

Belle agreed and Red felt like crying, but there was nothing she hated more than crying in front of people she disliked. She didn’t want to give Linda that satisfaction. Linda’s crew brought their snacks to the counter and Red busied herself with checking out the items, avoiding thinking about Belle leaving the store and riding off with the very people who had made her life a living hell. But there was nothing to truly block out that concept.


	6. Chapter 6

$. 0.00

Ruby was wrapped tightly in coats to battle the infamous NorthEastern winter. Granny had left to start dinner at home, and Ruby was tasked to close up the shop. She rechecked the locks on the window and started toward the door.

Belle pulled open the door just as Red pushed.

“Ow.” Red stepped out to see Belle holding her forehead.

“Shit,” Red cursed, “Are you okay?”

Belle attempted to shake away her upcoming headache, “Yeah, I’m fine. I was actually coming to speak to you.”

Since the first day of winter break, Belle hadn’t visited the store. Even after her and her family’s planned trip to Paris for the holidays, Red hadn’t seen or heard from her since. She expected that much, but a part of her also expected some sort of explanation.

Red took a step toward her car, feeling as if anything Belle could say was a little too late to really take into consideration.

“I’m sorry,” Belle said, “I knew what type of people they were and I-”

Red let out a laugh, the nervous kind. “It’s okay. I’m used to it here.”

Belle advanced, “But you shouldn’t be. I mean, I’m not like that Red, at all.”

Red turned around to face Belle, “I said its okay. I’m used to being the only out kid in school and I’m used to the territory it comes with."

Belle approached Ruby, “I still want be your friend. What I did that Friday wasn't cool at all, I just wasn't ready... I was lying to myself.”

“You were doing more than just lying to yourself.”

Ruby shook her head, the events of the night flooding back to her. She remembered how Belle had left without saying another word to her, as if they hadn't planned a movie night together or had talked the week before about the time when Ruby's 8th grade principal approached her with a pamphlet to help her from being "confused." She remembered how she closed the shop early, because she couldn't stop feeling on the verge of tears, angrily wishing she had kept her crush on Linda a secret so that this wouldn't be happening. And she remembered waiting for a text or fb message from Belle asking how her holidays were and if Granny had given her the complete set of 'Teen Wolf' like she had wished for. 

Ruby hurried to her car, as Belle's palms began to sweat.

“Red, I didn’t want to out myself!” She finally yelled, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't ready for people to know about me...to know that I wanted to be with you."

Ruby stopped in her tracks, letting Belle's words sink in.  _Out herself? Be with me?_ She turned around, slowly, as Belle took small steps toward her. She came close enough to grab hold of Ruby's hand and the world spun.

"You're also..."Ruby let the words trail off, She was so concerned with filtering her feelings for Belle that she didn't even consider that she might like her, in  _that_ way, back. It seemed surreal.

Belle laughed low. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't know about it sooner. C'mon, you see how much Hamilton and Elton John merch I have."

"I guess I need to work on my gaydar." Ruby laughed, and looked at Belle as if seeing her for the first time. She brought a timid hand to Belle's forehead, the outline of a red mark already appearing on her forehead, "How romantic."

Belle stepped forward, closing the already small space between them, and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, "I think I know how I can change that."

She brought herself closer, her blue eyes closing shut, as her lips sought Ruby's.

It was Red who closed the gap, ending the night with a kiss they both didn't want to end.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

$0.79

“Hey, I never repaid you for those skittles you overpaid way back when.”

Red went up to the check-out lane with a bag of skittles and handed Belle the dollar.

“You actually remember that? 21 cents is hardly a debt.”

Red grinned, pocketing her hands in the folds of her coat. "Well, I refuse to have you hold it over my head in the future."

Belle smiled, "You know me too well." 

She opened the register and began to pick out the coins. 

Red slid the skittles over to the other side of the counter, just as the store's door bell rang. "Belle, you can keep the change.”

They laughed, the heat they both felt having nothing to do with the coming summer vacation.

Ruby didn't know what the future held. If Belle was going to be in it or not, or if she would look back 30 years from now and conclude that Belle was "the one that got away." But she was comforted by the fact that she was here _now._  Because, at least with her by her side, she could look forward to senior year of high school and not feel as if no one understood her.

 At least now, she could live in the moment and not in her daydreams-an accomplishment Ruby didn't know she wanted, until she met Belle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like my new Ruby/Belle fic. I feel really sick to my stomach on what the show has done to both characters and I'm glad there is an online community that believes they deserve better character development. I know my characterization of them is different from OUAT, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. <3333
> 
> Not Beta'd, so I apologize for grammar/spelling.


End file.
